halofandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole-458
Petty Officer Second Class Nicole-458 is a United Nations Space Command Spartan-II supersoldier. She was introduced as an unlockable character for the Fighting style game Dead or Alive 4. Biography Bungie has stated in its December 13, 2005 Weekly Update that "Nicole was born in the year 2531 in the city of New Legaspi on Mars. At six years of age she was abducted by agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence and conscripted into the Spartan II Program." She is from a later group of Spartan-II soldiers than those led by John-117, who were born in 2511. Nicole has Type O blood and likes Halo-halo. She enjoys watching Anime and participating in Competition Shooting. She prefers close quarters combat. In 2552, "SPARTAN-458's unit was preparing for a classified mission on Nassau Station when the ONI stealth ship Apocalypso tumbled into real-space – being carried along in the wake of a freak slipspace anomaly. The anomaly intersected Nassau Station; creating a semi-stable "bubble" in the space/time continuum on its way back to the 21st Century. For the time being Nicole-458 is trapped in the 21st century; guarding Nassau Station's secrets with anything but lethal force (she realizes killing someone in the past could have dire consequences)and waiting for the "bubble" to collapse and hopefully returning her to the year 2552. It is unknown how Nicole somehow received Mark VI MJOLNIR armor along the way."Building a Spartan Character Design Nicole's movement controls were originally modeled on the character Bayman's set. Designer Tomonobu Itagaki realized a simplistic and effortless palette-swap would be boring to both fans of Dead or Alive and Halo. The Bayman moves were then treated as a starting point until the designers reinvented the Spartan as a unique and exceptional character with every move in her arsenal paying homage to a Halo moveInterview with Tomonobu Itagaki - November, 2005. In keeping with the idea of English being the language of the UNSC, Nicole is the only character on DOA4 that speaks English, although she occasionally speaks Japanese. When a taunt is used Nicole smacks her fist into her open palm and activates active camo. Unique Attacks SPARTAN-458 has numerous unique moves in Dead or Alive 4, all of these Halo references. *Slipspace Straight Combo: YYY or ┌YYY *Pillar of Autumn: YY→YYY or ┌YY→YYY *Grunt Punt Combo: YY→YYB or ┌YY→YYB *Covenant Crusher: YYBB or ┌YYBB *Dead on Arrival: YB *MAC Lunge: ┘Y *Pelican Straight: └Y *Tank Treads: ↑YY *SPARTAN Straight Combo: →YYY *Ghost Destroyer Combo: →YBY *Orbital Aggression: →YBB *Augmented Assault: ←YY *Warthog Tackle: ←→Y *Brute Basher: ↓→Y *Assault Fist: ←↑Y Quotes *"Hostile located." (said before starting a fight) *"Your luck just ran out." (said before starting a fight) *"And that's how you hit like a girl." (upon winning a round) *"Hostile down." (upon winning a round) *"You were strong, just not as strong as me." (upon winning a round) *"Contact neutralized." (upon winning a round, without losing health) *"You Have No Business up here." (Upon Encountering In Survival) *"Forget what you saw here." (In Japanese,upon winning two rounds without losing health) *"Enough is enough." (said before starting a fight) *"I'll take you on." (In Japanese said before starting a fight) *"I'll put you out of your misery." (In Japanese said before starting a fight) *"The bad day you're having just got worse." (said before starting a fight) *"You ain't gonna make it." (said before starting a fight) *"Leave now; there's nothing here but a shortcut to hell." (said in timetrial cutscene) Costumes *Olive *Red *Blue *Gray *Brown *White *Black Related Links *Nassau Station *Dead or Alive 4 Sources 458, Nicole